Love
by hp-girl1
Summary: Harry is stuck on Cho and Ron wants him to move on. Will be H/Hr
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably freak if she knew what I did with them half the time. 

This is the first story that I've written that I want to continue. If anyone actually likes it and gives me some reviews, I will. If not, I'll spare you further boredom by quitting with this. I want to turn this into a Harry/Hermione fic. It's my first attempt at it. Let me know what you think. Thanks…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron, for the last time, I am fine." Harry had been trying to explain to his best friend that he was fine. He was having a difficult time doing so because he wasn't so sure of that himself. He really wasn't. Cho had broken his heart when she turned his invitation to the ball down.

Being the stubborn friend he was, Ron didn't give up so easy. "I know you're not, Harry. You don't eat right. You don't sleep that much. You wake me up all the time during the night with your tossing and turning. You watch her all the time. It was last year. You have to move on."

He did watch her a lot. He would stop dead in his tracks when he saw her coming his way in the hallways. He would watch her until she got out of his sight. It was pathetic and he knew it. But he couldn't help himself.

"I have an idea."

"Oh Ron. Your ideas stink. You always get me into some kind of trouble."

"Now Mr. Potter, you're the one that's always coming up with ideas that gets us into trouble."

Harry actually smiled. "Ok, what's your idea?"

"You ask a girl out." He saw the look on Harry's face and added, "It'll help get your mind off of Cho. You need that. And she's a loser anyway. What do you think?"

Harry thought about it for a minute or so. It did sound like a good idea. "I don't know. I don't know anyone that I'm interested in."

"I'm sure we can find someone for you. I catch girls staring at you all the time. They all turn an unusual pinkish color. You're a babe magnet. A total babe magnet." Harry couldn't resist the childish urge to stick his tongue out at Ron. Ron just laughed and threw a pillow at him. 

~*~

The next day, Harry woke up to Ron jumping on his bed. He opened his eyes slowly getting used to the brightness of the light. "Ron, what the hell are you doing on my bed?"

"Come on, get up. You've been sleeping forever." He continued his jumping. 

"It's Saturday. Get off my bed."

"No." Harry sighed and then pulled Ron's feet out from under him. Ron landed next to him with a plop. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you woke me up early on a Saturday morning." He climbed out of his bed and stumbled over to the mirror. His hair was way messier than it usually was and he had crust in his eyes. "Man, I look like crap."

"Why yes you do." Harry threw a dirty look Ron's way and Ron started cracking up. "Sorry Harry but you do." Then he took off running so that Harry couldn't throw something large at him.

~

"Hey Harry." It was Hermione running towards him.

"Oh hey, Hermione. What's up?"

"I just got back from the library." Harry was going to say something smart but he didn't. He noticed her struggling with the books she was carrying. They looked heavier than her.

"Do you need some help with those?"

"Oh I think I got it." She almost fell over but Harry caught her. The books went flying to the ground.

"Ha, it looks like you got it." He picked up most of the books and carried them for her. "What exactly do you do in the library all the time?"

"Ah, homework."

"You have too much of it and you spend all of your time in there. You should take less classes. Ron and I hardly ever get to see you."

"I know. And I'm sorry about that but I have to work hard if I ever want to get anywhere in life. You know that."

"Sure sure. Whatever you say." They got to the girls dorm and Harry handed over the books. He smiled at her. "How about you come down to the common room later with me and Ron? You need a little time off."

"I'm sorry Harry but I need to get done with all this stuff. I'll talk to you tomorrow. K?" She gave him the best hug that she could give him with an arm load of books and went in the dorm. 

Harry walked to his own dorm thinking. He missed having Hermione around. He liked her wit. He liked her jokes. He like the way she smelled… He stopped walking and looked in the direction of the girls dorm. Why hadn't he seen it before? The girl that was best for him was right under his nose for several years. Hermione was perfect for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, that's all that I'm going to post for now. I have some good ideas for this story so if you want me to continue, please tell me. I think I can actually turn this story into something. I really want to know what you all think. Thank you. J 


	2. smile

I am back with another chapter. YAY! I know. I got a couple of reviews for the last chapter so thank you to the 2 of you that did. I appreciate it. Let me know what you think. If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, please review. 

I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. If I did, I assure you that I wouldn't be on here writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably freak if she knew what I did to them half the time. But my sick mind works in many weird ways. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Mudblood." Harry stopped walking and turned around. So did Hermione. She looked really tired. Malfoy was standing there with his goons. "You dropped something." He held up a little pink notebook. Harry noticed Hermione's eyes get big.

"Give that back."

Malfoy just smirked. "But what if I want to read it?" He started to open it.

"NO!" She jumped forward to try to grab it out of his hands. He held it out of her reach. "Give it back."

"Now now little muddy chill out."

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Malfoy just give her the damn notebook back."

"Oh, Potter. And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Harry took another step forward and hit him in the jaw. He stumbled back and covered his jaw with his hand. "What the hell?" He threw the notebook at Harry and turned to his followers. "Let's go." With one last look of death at Harry he left. 

Harry handed the notebook to Hermione and she smiled really big. "Thank you so much. He is such a jerk."

"No prob. He sure is."

Hermione smiled at him again. "Did you see the look on his face after you hit him? He couldn't believe it. That was priceless." Harry couldn't help but smile himself. Malfoy did look pretty funny. "Well Harry, I have to go to the library."

He thought for a minute. "Do you mind if I join you? I have some homework that I need to do." 

She looked a bit startled for a moment and then said, "Oh, of course not." Harry smiled at her and they went off to the library.

~

Hermione laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I'd forgotten what it was like to be around you."

"See, I told you that you needed some time off." Harry had finally talked her into skipping the library for one day. "You need to spend some time with your best friends."

"I know. You're always right." She smiled. 

_She should smile more often. It looks good on her._ Harry had been thinking thoughts like that all day. They had had a good time with each other. They just spent the day together not worrying about homework or anything. Ron had even talked her into playing a game of chess. Harry hadn't seen her smile that much in all the years they had been friends. He liked seeing this side of her. 

"Harry! Hermione!" It was Ron. "Shew, I didn't think that I would ever get away from him." He was talking about Snape. He had stopped Ron earlier because of something he had done in Potions two weeks ago. "That pathetic excuse for a man is a pain in the ass."

"Ron, don't talk about the professors that way." Hermione had this thing for respecting all the professors, even if it was crabby old Snape. 

"Yeah yeah whatever. He is."

The three made their way to the common room and sat in some chairs in front of the fire. They just sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. 

"Hey…" They all started at the same time and started laughing. 

"Go ahead Hermione. Ladies first."

She smiled, again. "Okay. I was just going to say that I'm tired and I'm going to go up to bed." She stood up and gave her two best friends a hug. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night."

When Hermione was gone Ron turned to Harry. "Have you seen any girls that you might want to ask out yet?" He had an excited look on his face.

He thought for a minute. _Should I tell him about the way I've been thinking about Hermione?_ He thought against it. "No, Ron, no one has caught my eye."

Ron gave him a funny look. "You haven't been thinking about Cho again have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Ok, if you're sure. That girls bad for your health you know."

"Yes Ron I know. You've told me several times. Don't worry. I haven't been thinking about her."

"Good. I'm going to bed. Coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Harry went to bed thinking about the day he just had with Hermione. And Ron, but he wasn't the one making him smile. When he finally fell asleep, he had a smile on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, my second chapter is done. YAY! Ok, I want to explain something about this fic. I'm taking it slow with the relationship part. In real life two friends just don't hook up that fast. So I'm trying to make this seem as realistic as possible. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas that you'd like to share with me, let me know. Thanks. J 


	3. The kiss

I only got one review for the last chapter. (Thanks to jennycraig10 for that one.) *sniffle* Come on people, I know this story can't be that bad. Review and make me happy please. Let me know what you think. If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, please review anyway.

I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. If I did, I assure you that I wouldn't be on here writing fan fiction about them. J.K would probably have a heart attack if she knew what I did to them half the time. But my mind works in many weird ways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke early. It wasn't light outside yet. He tried to go back to sleep but he saw that it wasn't working that way so he climbed out of bed. He rubbed some crust out of his eyes and got dressed. He looked around to make sure that he didn't wake anyone up and headed for the common room. 

He thought that there wasn't anyone around until he sat in his usual chair. Movement in the corner scared him. He looked over and Hermione was sitting there at a table with books everyone. 

"Hermione?" Apparently she hadn't seen him come in because she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my goodness. You scared me to death." She had her hand resting on her chest, glaring at him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here." He looked at her for a moment. "How long have you been down here?"

"Oh, uh, not long. About an hour or so I guess."

"An hour?" His voice got loud so he quickly lowered it. "Hermione, it's really early. You should be in bed sleeping. Not slaving over some books."

"Shh. You're a little loud." She paused. "I'm fine. I just had to get done with this stuff. I have a few papers due today." She got up and moved over and sat down on the chair next to Harry. "I could use a small break."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Harry would look out of the corner of his eye at her and then look away quickly when she caught him. 

"Ya know, Hermione, it's not healthy to do work all the time."

"Yeah yeah. You're just a worrywart." She paused. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay." He looked at her. "Are we having a Christmas Ball this year?"

"I think we are. I heard Snape complaining about it a few weeks ago. He doesn't want any of the students to have fun. Even his own house."

"Would you actually go?" Harry looked at her weird.

"Of course I would go. I like doing those kinds of things too. I can have fun when I want to."

"Well that's good." That just sat there and talked for a little while. Harry got up enough courage to put his arm around her shoulders. When she didn't pull away from him, he pulled her closer to him. He smiled a little. Then he took a deep breath. He leaned in and kissed her gently, bringing his other hand up to rub her cheek. It took her a moment to return the kiss. 

Harry was starting to really enjoy it when she pulled away. He was confused now. "Oh god. Um, I have to go now. Class. Yeah, I've got to go to class. I'll see you later. Yeah." She got off the chair and gathered her things up quickly. She left Harry sitting there without looking back once. 

"What the hell was that about?" Harry was really confused. Didn't she like it? She had kissed him back. So what was the problem? 

~

"Ron, have you seen Hermione? I've been looking for her all day and I can't find her anywhere." Harry was out of breath when he caught up with Ron.

"Um, I saw her earlier. She was with some Ravenclaw girl and they were going to the library." 

"Thanks." He turned to go to the library.

"Harry!" He turned around. "Where are you going?"

"To the library. I'll catch up with you later." He jogged to the library and went in. He saw Hermione with a girl and some guys. They were sitting at a table in the middle. He walked up to them. "'Mione can I talk to you?"

She looked up at him then at the girl sitting next to her. The girl shook her head yes.

"Sure. I guess I can spare a minute or two." She got up and walked with Harry another table in the corner. "What is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk about last night." He could feel his face getting warm but he didn't look away. He forced himself to look her in the eye. 

Hermione looked down at her hands. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, we kissed and then you just left. Why?"

"I don't know. I felt uncomfortable."

"I make you feel uncomfortable?" She was still looking at her hands. "Please look at me." She looked up. "Do I? Hermione, I like you. That's why I kissed you. And you kissed me back so I thought that you liked me. But then you left. I'm confused."

She stared at him for a minute. "I like you too."

Harry smiled. "Then why did you leave?"

"Because I didn't know why you kissed me. I didn't know if you liked me or if you were just kissing me because you were caught up in the moment."

Harry had the biggest smile on his face. He reached across the table and took her hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Awww. How touching. *tear* Oh um anyways, to my faithful reader, jenny, I'm taking your advice on the whole Cho/Harry relationship. That will come in later chapters. And they will be longer. Please let me know what you think in a review. Thanks a bunch. J 


End file.
